


You're Stuck With Me Now

by Floatinglonewanderer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji is mentioned, Hanzo is a little shit just like Genji, He's just more stoic, Hurt/Comfort, I am a novice at this so..., M/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, There's Humor..., There's also angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglonewanderer/pseuds/Floatinglonewanderer
Summary: What would you do if a man asks you to take his life?Most would either spare it or take it with various levels of reluctance.Jesse McCree just owns it.Author formally known as Songfern1128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site. It's a bit of a rush job, but I had to get this idea out before I lost it again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jesse McCree knew that when it came to dealing with mercenaries, they all had the same motivation. Get money to live another day.

  
After getting attacked by one of the mercs he was working with, he was convinced that this one was half-assing this fight.

  
Clearly this mother-fucker didn’t take life seriously.

  
A Japanese archer leaned against the wall, panting as he recovered from the assault from the suspiciously relaxed assassin across from him.

  
“You used to work with a cyborg named Genji, correct? Did you consider each other close?"

  
“I reckon so.” McCree side-eyes the archer, bruised, but not as much as he expected from a man with clear upper body prowess. Unsure what this man's motivation was, he squares up his shoulders and lowers a cold gaze onto the shorter man. “I don’t see how that is any of your business.”

  
“My name is Hanzo Shimada.” McCree stiffened in surprise, light suspicion turning to sharp alertness. This is the man who slaughtered his brother! His hand itched to reach for his gun and pull the trigger.

  
“I’ve seen your skill in battle and I find it impressive. If you wouldn’t mind-“ Hanzo took his bow from his shoulder, setting it to the ground beside him as he knelt seiza style. McCree's trigger finger itched, he wanted to take his gun and smash Shimada's-

  
“I would like for you to end me.”

  
It took a second for the cowboy to process what his friend's almost-murderer just said. McCree blinked rapidly in confusion.

  
“… Sorry. What?”

  
The archer- no Hanzo- evenly looked at him and… bowed his head?

  
“If you know Genji, you must know who gave him those injuries and hate the man behind them. That is me. Genji's life was ruined because of me. I’ve wandered the past ten years grieving for my brother and honoring his memory as best I could.” Hanzo raised his head, glancing at McCree before turning his head to the side, gazing into the distance to the right.

  
“Genji confronted me only a month ago. I believed him to be dead until he revealed himself to me.” The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “He said that he’d forgiven me and that I must forgive myself. I nearly attacked him again.” McCree couldn’t believe the bullshit that this asshole dropped on his head. _He did what?!_

  
“Now what'chu go on and do that for? When a man extends you an olive branch when you were in the wrong, it’d be in yer best interest to be grateful.” McCree pulled out a cigarillo and lit it, welcoming the nicotine like an old friend. “If he's willing to forgive you, why are you askin' that I kill you?”

  
“I have been craving death for a long time, only living for Genji's memory to stay alive. He himself is alive and my purpose is no more. My pride will only allow someone I deem worthy of ending my life and Genji refused to take his rightful vengeance.” Tired brown eyes bore into McCree's soul. “I deem you worthy of the task.”

  
The cowboy only took a long drag of the cigarillo, exhaling a large smoke cloud. He was too tired for this shit. He stared at Hanzo with a contemplative gaze. Shimada looked weary to the bone now that he practically bared his soul to a complete stranger that was very capable of exacting vengeance for Genji in his stead.

  
McCree pitied the archer.

  
McCree's hand no longer itched to shoot the archer. Every man makes mistakes that they regret. He should know.

  
With this reasoning, McCree walked to Genji's brother, who’s eyes widened in alarm. The fellow outlaw knelt on one knee and looked straight into Shimada's eyes.

  
"I’m not gonna kill you.”

  
The smaller man seemed to crumple in on himself. Eyes staring blankly at the ground, it seemed like an eternity until Shimada went up to glare at him with a fire he hasn’t seen since Genji said he would leave Blackwatch for good.

  
“If you won’t kill me then I will find a reason for you to do so.”

  
“Wait, what?” This guy… Why is he so unpredictable?

  
“I will follow you, McCree. I cannot allow this opportunity to go to waste.”

  
“I ain't gonna babysit you-“

“I do not require babysitting. I am capable of holding my own. However, you are the only one who I consider worthy of killing me and I now owe you my life for sparing it. I will follow you until you change your mind.”

  
McCree stood dumbstruck at the man who completely smashed his expectations and scattered them to the wind. What was he to do with the archer who is determined to make him kill him? Who even does that?

  
After a moment, a grin spreads across the cowboy's sunkissed face. “With that reasoning you owe Genji your life as well.” The Shimada tenses imperceptibly. McCree continues. “I have no doubt that you’re aware of where me and Genji met. Where I’m headin' you’re gonna see it for yourself.”

  
“To Overwatch?!”

  
“Yeahp. Should be what you want. Plenty of people close to Genji, you get to implement your skill with the bow, which you’re pretty handy with, all considering.”

  
Shimada looked close to protesting, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

 

  
“Besides, it’d be a waste for you to stop here. You can make a difference if you truly want to, no matter how small. Since you owe your life to Genji and lil ol' me, we’re gonna make sure you don’t off yourself before you do. Get up.”

  
Both men stood up, groaning after being on their knees too long. McCree smiled a genuine smile at Hanzo clapping a hand on Hanzo's arm.

  
“We’re gonna get’chu outta that mighty deep depression you got there, Shimada-san. From now on you got people to make sure you remember you got a debt to pay.”

  
A grimace slowly made it’s way across the man’s face, marring strikingly beautiful features. It only made McCree smile more.

  
“This is the best vengeance I can offer, Shimada. You're stuck with me until I say otherwise.”

  
The long-suffering moan he got in response made him laugh for the first time in a good long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Jesse McCree spared Genji's brother, and the two of them decide to rest in their hotel room...
> 
> Who knew Hanzo was a little shit just like Genji?  
> He just... needs to tone down the angst, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to write... anything. I'd like to thank my friend Disuno for inspiring me to FINALLY write this damn chapter, even though I really need to work on You Lead, I'll Follow.
> 
> Also, they tried to help me with the end, but I just had to scrap it cuz it didn't fit.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It’s been a while since McCree and his old friend’s near-murderer partnered up to head for Gibraltar. Well, they didn’t head there immediately, seeing as how both mercenaries had bounties over their heads and assassins on their tails. Detours had to be made, hotels had to be crashed, and as such, plans were altered from time to time.

  
“Hanzo, please. Stop that.”

  
Like not smashing the archer's already distinguished nose out of sheer irritation. Or messing up that already messed up man-bun just sitting there on Hanzo’s stupidly pretty head. Why the fuck is he flicking peanuts from his trail mix at his hat?

  
Screw that!

  
Who even does that in general?

  
The Shimada was far less angry than his brother when he was in Blackwatch, but that didn’t mean less annoying when they put their minds to it.

  
“Why? Am I bothering you?” Hanzo asked while flicking a peanut directly at McCree's forehead. If the archer was less composed McCree was sure that he’d have the most shit-eating grin on his face.

  
“Quite frankly, yes.”

  
“I see…” McCree eyed the new peanut Hanzo was rolling around in his fingers.

  
“… You done?”

  
“Not quite.”

  
“Why-“ McCree’s complaint was cut off with a swift peanut to the throat, causing the cowboy to choke on the nut from hell.

  
As you can see, this Shimada was certainly putting his mind to being as annoying as humanly possible.

  
“I’m literally gonna kill you.” Growled McCree as he stood up from his seat on the bed, walking to the mini-fridge adjacent to the TV across the room. Grabbing a mini-bottle of cheap hotel water, the cowboy chugged the cool liquid down his throat and imagined if he drank whiskey instead. Yeah, that wouldn’t’ve ended well.

  
“Be my guest,” the assassin called from across the room. “You have kept me waiting long enou-“

  
“Yeah, yeah.” McCree waved the older Shimada off, releasing all the shits he had left to give. This man did not know how to quit, it seemed. “It’s only been what? A month?” The cowboy chuffed in wry amusement. “Jeez, Han! If you think that’s a long time you’re gonna have a hell of a time growing old then!”

  
Hanzo lets loose a derisive snort. “As if you have the ability to stop me from getting killed.” Right at that moment, Hanzo’s single bang escaped from the ridiculously loose bun on his head, smacking him on the mouth.

  
Needless to say, it was satisfying to watch Hanzo sputter.

  
“I don’t, but Overwatch did.” McCree plops back on the bed across from Hanzo's armchair. “It depends on who joins this time around.” If Angela did join, it’s probably just because she’s a caring human being with the compassion of saint. That didn’t mean she had the most patience, however. McCree still had memories of the medic yelling and him and Genji both for being reckless on the field.

  
Hanzo didn’t respond to that, resorting to stare intensely at the raisins, M&Ms, cashews and sunflowers remaining from his systematic peanut extraction. It didn’t seem as if the archer was going to eat the rest of the trail mix.

  
The cowboy kept talking.

  
“Besides, you promised to come and provide help to Overwatch. Where there’s soliders there’s gonna be medics, and medics give healing to those who need it. I just hope your not like your damn brother who kept sayin' I need healing every five seconds.”

  
That seemed to get a reaction from the archer. McCree caught a glimpse of a smile on the other man's face.

“… He did?”

  
The cowboy grinned widely, basking in the sense of accomplishment of making the stoic archer smile for once. “Oh yeah. The little fucker may have been in his dark emo mode and barely spoke to anybody, but he always dashed in the middle of the fight, got a paper cut and screamed 'I need healing! I need healing! I require healing!'”

McCree couldn’t help but snicker at memory. “Whoo, Moira always got downright pissy when that happened.”

  
“Is that so…” The Shimada whispered. The sloppy bun had unraveled, obscuring the other man's face.

  
“Yeah.” McCree trailed off, sensing the shift in atmosphere.

  
A pregnant pause filled the small hotel room before the outlaw tentatively broke it.

  
“Hanzo?"

  
The Shimada let out a noncommittal hum.

  
“Y'allright?”

  
“Īe.” Hanzo paused thoughtfully. “Well, I was just imagining Genji doing those things.”

  
“Oh yeah?” The cowboy observed his companion for a moment. He looked miserable. “Well, what’s got you lookin' like you kicked a puppy?”

  
Hanzo’s hands slowly turned to fists, squishing the unfortunate remains of the peanut-less trail mix. When he spoke, there was grief weighing heavily in the air.

  
“When we were young, Genji hated when we were made to spar each other. He never did like pain.”

  
McCree looked at Hanzo, taking in the clenched fists and undone hair. He never knew that Genji had algophobia. All this time he had assumed that he was a sort of drama king.

  
And if Hanzo now knows that Genji is alive and lived through the pain of having his body mutilated almost beyond recognition-

  
No wonder Hanzo didn’t want to believe Genji was actually alive.

“Oh…”

  
The room was dead silent for the rest of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was an out right BITCH to me, but I hope you guys like it. I like to think I improved from March (which is when I last posted anything, eheh (^v^') )
> 
> Also, I actually like peanuts, but I just wanted to come up with something Hanzo might do to annoy McCree, and peanut flicking turned into a thing, so.... Yeah!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end. I hope it was enjoyable enough to read, seeing as how I don't write much.


End file.
